


I'm all in, there's no in between

by marvelbowen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, Married Couple, i suck at tags please if im missing an important tag let me now, mentions of abuse, parenting, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbowen/pseuds/marvelbowen
Summary: Will has always wanted to form a family but deep down Nico has always been insecure about their child not being able to love him enough
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I'm all in, there's no in between

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea idk if it's been done before, is a mess i wrote while i was on the bus, is not proof read and english is not my native language as some of you know so excuse the mess
> 
> tw// there's a part where i talk about domestic violence against a minor, so if that is triggering or you really dont like that topic i recommend you to not read this

Nico and Will were chilling on their couch watching a movie, it was a lazy Sunday afternoon like many they have had before, Will was leaning on Nico's side while he had his arm over Will's shoulders keeping him closer to him, but Nico could felt his husband was a little bit tense and was trying to say something from a while ago already, but not being able to actually bring the subject up 

"Hmm... Nico?"

"Yes?" Nico switched his position a little bit to be able to look at Will's face

"I..." Will stayed silent for a few seconds, like thinking what he was gonna ask carefully "Do... do you want me to make us some cocoa?" 

Will blurted out quickly and Nico knew him too much to know that was not what Will was so afraid to ask him, so he untangled himself and sat straight, action that Will imitated and they both were sitting face to face "Will... I know you wanna talk about something, not cocoa related... Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes! Everything is perfect" Will said too fast to be convincing, Nico raised one eyebrow letting him know he was not buying that "Ugh I hate that you know me so well" Will grunted running his hands through his hair 

"Hey... what is it? You know you can say anything to me, right?" Nico asked taking Will's hands on his, and Will felt a little bit guilty about not being able to talk about that, they have talked about everything in their lives, they have even talked about this particular subject before, but he was not sure if it was something he could bring back this soon

"Yes, I know... but lately I was just think... well, I went to target a few days ago and I saw the baby section on sale..." Will felt Nico's hands freeze at the mention on the subject and regretted it immediately "I knew you would feel uncomfortable, ugh, just... forget I bring that up"

Nico knew it was not fair of him to keep Will waiting like that, when they first got married they talked about adopting but Nico asked for a little bit more of time for that to happen, and in that moment time it sounded good, Will was still finishing medic school and Nico was packed up with still giving some classes on Camp Half-Blood and starting his own bookstore. But that has been almost 5 years ago, they were getting closer to 30 and Will had been nothing but patience with him "No, no... I-It's okay, you have a good charge in the hospital now and the bookstore couldn't be doing better, after the launch for Sally's next book I was thinking about going on vacations so I could turn that into parental leave... I just.. "

"What?" Will asked too excited, Nico knew that one of Will's biggest wishes has always become a father, and having a little baby with Will couldn't sound more dreamy to Nico 

"What if it happens what always happens when I'm close to babies?" Will felt the little tremble in Nico's voice, even after becoming an adult and his powers not being what they used to be, his energy was still very heavy, so babies and animals tend to get agitated around him, and Nico was too afraid that he would be a bad father and disappoint Will, he didn't want to be an absent father like his and Will's were, or that his child would grow afraid of him forever

"Well... we have to search for a baby that won't care about that. When Percy's baby sister was born she wasn't afraid of you, on the contrary, she was very curious about you and wanted to be around you every time we hang together... we just have to search for a baby that will sense how great and loving father you will be, further than any other thing" Will tighten the grip of their hands a little bit in an assuring way 

"You think that is possible?" 

"Nico di Angelo, if a baby cannot see how much of an amazing human being you are, then that baby is dumb and I don't want to be a father of any dumb baby, no sir" Will joked making Nico giggle softly but still looking down at their intertwined hands "Hey" Will lifted Nico's shin softly to make him look at him "We're gonna find someone, and we are gonna be a family, a good, crazy, but present and loving family" Nico felt his heart beat so fast it could jump out of his chest in that moment out of love, he never stopped to wonder what he did to deserve such a loving man as his better half, they both leaned in joining their lips together in a reassuring kiss, after all those years they both managed to be flustered around each other, like they were still two teenagers in love, but with the reassurance of the other also being crazy about themselves too, which made everything more special, they separated from their kiss but kept together by pressing their foreheads to each other "So... I have this friend that works on child services, I'm sure I can talk to her to get us an appointment next week"

"So fast?" Nico did a little jump on his place by hearing that 

"Well... If we are gonna do it what better time that now, plus paper work for that stuff takes ages" Will explained quickly, not wanting to press to hard on his luck of that day 

"Ye-yes, you are right" Nico said with a small smile, he was still afraid, but he wanted to at least try, he knew that even if he sucked, Will will be more than an amazing dad, Nico could be always the second favorite dad, and he was okay with that, there was no way to win against Will Sunshine Solace, and then he realized how he was already thinking about being a dad and seeing Will being a dad, and just the picture of that was making his stomach do flips inside him 

* * *

As Will said, the paperwork took ages, well not ages, but even with a lot of contacts it took more than 6 months before they could go and meet some babies from one foster home, but the day has finally arrived and Will couldn't hide his excitement, waking up even one hour before the sunrise, when Nico woke up and walked into the kitchen saw that his husband has been nervous cooking and there was a huge mess that he probably would have to clean up later, but he didn't mind too much when saw the huge feast Will has made for the two of them. 

After eating their weight in pancakes and bacon, they got ready and headed to the foster home, their appointment was at 10 am, but Will's excitement made them arrive 45 minutes earlier, so they had to wait for some time before someone came to take them to show the installations, they were holding hands and Nico's was sweating and he was fidgeting his feet non stop "You don't have to be nervous... we are ready for this"

"You definitely are... you know how to take care of a baby, how to carry them, and honestly I don't know who would be more scared of the other, the baby or me" Nico said not daring to look at him, he wanted to be a father, he did, and wanted nothing more than do it with Will, but what if every time he was close to the baby it will start crying, what if the baby never get over that and will grow up to hate or be afraid of Nico, there was some children in the camp that never managed to get closer to Nico because they were too intimidated by him, his mind was spiralling more and more until a lady called them into an office 

"Mr and Mr di Angelo, welcome, my name is Eleanor Morales and I'm the director of this foster home, I was just eyeing your record and I'm more than happy with all your information, I can foresee the baby you choose will be well provided and nothing makes me happier to see the annotations of the marriage therapists about how lovely your relationship is" Nico felt proud of that, they had to do some marriage therapy in order to prove that their relationship was well founded and strong, according to Will's friend a lot of people tried to adopt seeing it as a way to save their marriages, but they ended up putting the poor children through the nightmares of the divorce "So are you ready to go and meet some of the cuties that are waiting to go to a loving home like yours?"

"YES!" Will said it so loud that it almost hide the small and low _no_ that Nico muttered 

"Oh it's okay Mr. di Angelo, this is similar to actual giving birth... but just about the nervousness, there's nothing similar about the birth pains... but what I mean is that is normal not being ready, or being scared, or nervous, parenting doesn't come with a guide sadly, but with love, respect, good education and strong foundations things would be just fine" Eleanor said trying to calm him

"Plus, I'm here with you through it all, and that's what matters, we don't have to make a decision today, we can look on other places too, don't worry" Will gave him a heartfelt smile and Nico knew that as long they were together, things indeed would be fine "We are in this together"

"Ugh... can we go now before my husband start singing the rest of the high school musical soundtrack please?" Nico joked and thankfully they both laughed lighting the mood 

"Of course, follow me this way" They did as Eleanor said, after walking for a few halls they arrived to the nursery room where there was about 15 babies in cribs, there was also another younger lady that Eleanor introduced her as Abby, who was one of the nurses to take cares of the babies, they started looking at them, Will was fawning and cooing at all of them and Nico felt slightly bad for the fact that he couldn't seem to get any connection with them, the ones that were awake started to cry every time he got closer to them and the ones asleep... well, they were asleep there wasn't much to think about them "So what do you think so far?" 

"Oh my god, they all are so adorable, if it was for me I would take them all home with us" Will said glassy eyed, and Nico felt like his world was spinning, million doubts running through his head, how he was gonna fail, how Will would stop loving him if the kid didn't love him, how he was gonna be the absent father and his child was gonna resent him like he did with Hades for so long, he felt like he couldn't breath properly and then felt that everybody was looking at him expecting 

"Hm.. uh... sorry, what?"

"I asked what if you don't think they all are the cutest" Will eyes were now filled with concern, he knew him too much and Nico knew he wouldn't be able to lie to him, but he couldn't break his heart there neither 

"Yes, yes... excuse me, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Nico asked Eleanor who explained her with a smile, after that he excused himself for a couple of minutes promising to be back before another baby wake up and try his luck hoping they wouldn't cry, but to be honest he needed some air, he was terrified and he rushed out of there not really looking where he was going and stopped abruptly when he felt bumped into some, he looked down to see a small kid looking scared at him 

"I'm sorry sir, I was looking at my cards, I'm so sorry" The kid was apologizing too fast and looked frozen in fear, Nico saw the card the kid was talking about all scattered on the ground

"Hey it's okay, I wasn't looking neither" Nico tried his best to sound friendly, kids usually that age weren't afraid of him anymore, except for a very few, and he knew it wasn't the kid's fault so he leaned to pick up the cards, he recognized them immediately "Hey... this is mythomagic?" 

"Ye-yes... do you know it?" The kid asked softly, giving some small steps towards Nico 

"Yes, I used to play that all the time when I was a kid" 

"You did... but you seem so-so..." Nico was expecting him to say something like scary, or terrifying, but was positively surprised when he finished with "So cool. Kids here all say the game is for losers" The kid said softly as if it was something it was forbidden to talk about 

"I think those kids are losers... this game has everything, and only very clever people knows how to play it correctly" Nico said handing him his cards back 

"Right? I always said that to my friend Daniel, and he agreed with me but told me to not say it to anyone else because they would tell Josh and he would lock me in the janitors closet again" Nico felt his heart crush at that declaration 

"Josh sounds like a loser to me" Nico tried to make the kid feel better but he knew that he was too afraid of his bully to admit that out loud "My name is Nico, wanna tell me your name little guy?" Nico said offering his hand, the kid shook it happily and with too much emotion

"My name is Simon mister Nico, I am pleased to meet you" said he with a huge smile too big for his face, Simon had big blue eyes with deep black curly hair, some freckles adorned his cheeks, he had a bandaid on his knee, and was wearing cargo pants, sneakers and a long sleeve t shirt, and Nico couldn't help but think about a small Will Solace putting bandaids on his knee after falling on Percy Jackson's skateboard, Nico smiled at the sudden formality of the boy who didn't seem any afraid of him now "Are you here as new teacher or are you gonna adopt someone today?"

"I don't know if it will happen today, but I am with my husband hoping to find a baby to go home" Nico saw that Simon's expression fell a little bit 

"Oh... yes that is okay, people always like babies, I like babies too, I like to go there and see them sometimes, they are really cute, I would prefer a baby too" Simon smiled again, but that one wasn't as big and didn't feel as genuine as the past one 

"Yeah... ho-how old are you Simon?" Nico asked sitting down on the steps that were next to them and Simon imitated him

"I'm 8 years and 2 months old"

"And... how long have you been here?"

"I've been here almost a year now" Simon didn't seem like he minded the questions but he was more focused on his card, as if he was trying to avoid the eye contact 

"What happened with your family?" 

"I don't know... I guess they never wanted me, I was left when I was a baby, I've been a lot of other temporal homes, but after sometime I go back to foster homes with other kids, but is okay, I like here I can make friends here, and most of teachers are nice and... there's people that are more bad in temporal homes sometimes" Simon said low the last part caressing his arm softly, Nico wanted to ask but felt like he could trigger the kid and he didn't want to scare he only kid that hasn't bawl his eyes out that day after seeing him 

"So you like here?" Nico asked but Simon only shrugged while passing his cards, as if he didn't want to talk more about it, and Nico could understood him and he wasn't gonna push about that 

"Would you play with me Mister di Angelo or you have to go see more babies?" He did, he promised he would be back soon, but one small game wouldn't hurt anyone 

"I can play a little bit... but I'm very rusty Simon, so you probably would have to teach me" 

"Oh yes! I would play very bad so you don't have to lose" Simon said and started parting his cards, Nico remembered more about the game that he would like to admit, and the small and short game turned out to be in a duel of about 30 minutes 

"So I play my secret weapon Hades with 5000 attack points and I throw down your barriers and I attack you centaurs with my hunters and I win!" Nico said happily, he wanted to feel bad about winning against a small child, but Simon has been all the game more invested in making Nico win, seeing his hand every turn to make sure he will throw correctly 

"Yes Mister Nico I told you, you would win" 

"It's because you are a great teacher Simon" Nico aimed for a high five but before he could reaction the kid threw himself in his arms, he wasn't a huge fan of human contact, so you can imagine how surprised he was about feeling comfortable and a warm feeling in his chest when Simon was surrounding him with his small arms, Nico couldn't help but close his eyes and answered the hug for a few seconds until someone clearing his throat calling his attention, Nico turned his head and Simon stepped back meeting with a beaming Will-Solace di Angelo watching fondly at the scene 

"Thought for a second that you got lost" Will said walking towards them 

"No, I crashed into Simon here and got a little distracted sorry, remember mythomagic?" Nico asked Will too excited 

"Of course, you were obsessed with that at camp" Will said crouching down to be at Simon's heigh "Hi, I am Will, I am Nico's husband"

"Hi Mister Will, I am Simon, sorry if I distracted your husband, I know is very important to be with him to meet your new baby" 

"It's okay, I hope you had fun playing"

"Yes we did Mister Will, I taught him again to play and he won" Simon said with a proud smile that Will couldn't help but replicate, seeing them together, the similarities were even more obvious to Nico 

"Well, you must be a great teacher then"

"Your husband, Mister Nico, said the same, are you soulmates that think the same?" Both Nico and Will laughed at that statement

"I like to think that, yes" Will answered giving Nico a wink, he had to fight the urge to make out with him in front of little Simon

"That's so cool" Simon said in awe "If you want my advice, you should take Lacey home, she is the baby that sleeps with the my little pony blanket, I go to hang out there sometimes and she is the one who smiles the most, and she has blue eyes like you" They knew what baby he was talking about, but when they met her, actually she was the one that cried the loudest when Nico got closer to her

"You have blue eyes too Simon" Will said boping his nose softly making Simon giggle, Nico's heart was melting with the cuteness

"Yes, but everybody wants babies, and it's okay, as long as they don't send me back to Mrs. Millers I don't mind being here"

"Why? Wha...? 

"Oh Mr and Mr di Angelo, you are here" Eleanor interrupted Will's question "Oh hi Simon, what are you doing here?" 

"I was talking with Mr and Mr di Angelo, is that a bad thing?" Simon asked nervous 

"No, it's not as long you haven't been rude to them" 

"He is being more than a sweetheart" Will was fast to testify for him owning a smile from the kid 

"Well that is amazing to hear, not that I was expecting different, Simon is one of the best behaved kids I've ever met" She patted his head softly and Simon smiled proudly "But now Mr and Mr di Angelo have to go with me, so you want to say goodbye Simon?"

"Okay..." Simon didn't sound too excited about doing it, and Nico was feeling the same way "Thank you for playing with me Mr di Angelo, good luck finding the best baby ever for you" Simon said picking up his card, he waved them both goodbye and disappeared in the hall giving small jumps 

"He is cute" Will stated as a matter of fact after they started to walk back to the nursery

"He is a sweetheart, what I told you is true, I don't know how but the kid has the manners of a prince and is so intelligent for his age" Eleanor said with a sad smile

"What about his family?" Will asked curious

"Never knew who was the dad, the family of the mom didn't want to do anything with her after she got pregnant and she sadly passed away during labor, he has being on countless foster homes and temporal houses, but the last one was very bad one, since then I've denied to let him go from my supervision" 

"Who is Mrs. Millers?" Nico asked and Eleanor stopped on his tacks for a second 

"He told you about that?" 

"He only mentioned that he didn't mind stay here, but he doesn't wanna go back there" Nico said fast, the last thing he wanted is to put the poor kid in trouble

"She was the lady in charge of him on the last temporal house he was, she did it only to collect the money for the government, but was a total monster to the kid, keeping him without food for a whole day, hitting him, on one surprise visit I made, I got there on time to see her mistreating him, sadly not early enough, the lady has broken his arm" Eleanor eyes were glassy and his voice cracked 

"Oh no!" Will placed his hand over his mouth in shock but Nico saw how his eyes were filling with tears, Nico felt rage, he couldn't remember the last time he felt such pure rage, he wanted to take his stygian iron sword and go pay a visit to the lady, he wondered how could someone hurt such an innocent being 

"I know, but he is better now, and I hope someday a family comes to look for a grown up kid and he will be able to grow up and have a future full of opportunities as he deserves" Nico could felt Eleanor's voice sounded genuinely hopeful "Well, the other babies are awake now, are you ready to meet them?" 

"Actually..." Nico said before even Will could say anything, but he was too perturbed about that last story and he knew all the babies would start crying the moment he walked into the room "It's been quite a lot for today, is it okay if we come back tomorrow?" Nico asked more to Will that to anyone else, Will felt Nico's energy being too harsh too and he knew it was better for Nico to have some air now, so Will tighten their grip in a supporting way 

"Yes, of course, you have my number, you just call me when you feel ready and will schedule another appointment, okay?"

"It's okay Eleanor, thank you so much for having us today" Will said knowing Nico was in not a very talkative mood in the moment, and was confirmed when he said goodbye with only a small smile and a nod of his had 

* * *

At night they had their usual routine to get ready for bed, as always Will took more time to finish so he crawled to Nico's side, they intertwined their legs and Will placed his head on Nico's shoulder, that was their usual position when they wanted to cuddle and knew they had to talk about something before falling asleep "So... what is the verdict from today?" Will asked 

"Cute babies... sorry they were affected by me" Will tighten his hug a little bit to bring him some comfort 

"It's not your fault you know, and as I told you, I want a special baby, if they get so easily intimidated that means they are not the right for us, imagine when your father meets them" Will said honestly and Nico laughed a little bit, but still felt guilty about not feeling the connection with any baby, he did felt like it was him to blame "Plus, there was one baby who wasn't afraid of you, actually he was quite starstruck"

"Hmm?" Nico asked curious, he couldn't remember any of the babies that were awake to not become a storm of tears when he got closer 

"Simon, dummy. He was so amazed by you, he didn't rip his eyes off you every time we were together" Will said excited and Nico couldn't help the warm feeling inside his chest at the thought of a child looking up to him 

"Yes, he was amazing" Nico stopped for a second catching what his husband meant "But wait... I thought you wanted a baby"

"And he is babie!!! He invented babiesm, Nico" Will said and Nico looked at him strangely not knowing what he meant "Ugh, I need to update you on memes my dear" Will said placing a kiss on Nico's temple "What I mean, is that he is a child, who needs love and seems more than willing to give loves too, and those minutes you two were together I saw you beaming more than I've seen you in months"

"But... but" Nico was so confused he didn't even know what he was unsure about 

"I know we always talked about babies, but honestly I think that was just by default, I felt enchanted by Simon, and also that means we skip on the changing diapers part" They both laughed at Will's comment, he indeed was not looking forward changing diapers and cleaning vomit 

"Are you sure?" Nico leaned on his elbows for some support so he could be looking at Will's face, he knew he could read his expression crystal clear if there was any doubt on that one 

"I think we could be a great family and that Simon deserves a loving home, if you want to be the one who provides that adorable child that, I would be honored if you ask me to be your partner in that journey too" Will's smile couldn't be more genuine, and Nico felt his heart flutter at that, he didn't have to say anything, he knew Will understood that he wanted that before he could even realized, so he just launched himself on his husband, melting into one of the most memorable kisses they have ever shared 

* * *

They were again on Eleanor's office, her whole body seemed like it was buzzing with happiness after they shared their decision, Nico was fidgeting his feet again, but this time it was good nervous, he couldn't wait to see Simon again, and taking him home, and play with him, and read to him, but his plans got interrupted when the office's door opened showing a lady that had Simon hidden behind her legs, Will saw Nico's face beam at the sight of the child and he could felt his heart would jump out of his chest 

"Oh come here Simon, there's someone who wants to talk to you" Eleanor said and Simon walked in cautiously until he recognized Nico and Will's face again 

"Hello, Mister Nico, hello Mister Will" Simon hurried to great them excited, a huge smile on his face "Did you find a baby for you now?"

"We actually did, the coolest baby" Will said walking towards Simon with Nico right behind him 

"Oh cool, is it Lacey? I love Lacey, she makes this funny noises every time I help Miss Abby to feed the babies"

"Actually..." Nico crouched in front of him to be on Simon's height "We were wondering if you would like to be our baby, I know you said this place wasn't bad, but if you let us, we would like to make a home with you Simon" 

"Me...? but-but I am not a baby... nobody wants a grown up child" Simon's face was filled with confusion, he kept glancing towards Eleanor and Will and Nico, like trying to check it was not a joke, his eyes were filling with tears threatening to come out any second 

"Yes, we know, that's the best part, because yo know how to go alone to the bathroom, right?" Will joked, but it seemed like Simon didn't take that as a joke as he started to nod fervently 

"Yes, yes, Mister Will, and I know how to eat alone, and tie my shoes, and I clean if I make a mess, and I can make myself a glass of milk if it's not on a hight shelf of the fridge, and..." 

"Oh you got us buddy, so what do you say, you wanna come home with us?" Nico stopped him before he would start crying too 

"But- but would you take me and bring me here later, or would you be like Mrs. M-" Simon interrupted himself caressing his arm, which both Nico and Will understood was the one he got broken, Nico held his arm softly but firm enough in hope to make him understood how serious he was talking 

"Simon, if you come with us, I swear to you, in the name of all the gods and the river styx, that we will never leave you until my final day" Nico said knowing the kid had a basic understanding on greek mythology because of mythomagic, but he knew what that swear meant and he knew Will would agree on that too. At that point they all had tears streaming on their faces, Eleanor was watching the whole scene with a hand over her mouth to stop the sobbing, Simon was open mouthed still processing what they were saying, Will had the biggest smile on his face and was sounding his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, and Nico was trying to pass some calm on Simon, trying to show him how secure they were about the decision. Before Nico could say anything more he saw the little kid jump on them, lacing one arm around Nico's neck and the other on Will's

"Thank you, I promise I will be a good child and I won't do anything to bother you" The kid said between sobbing and Nico knew in that moment he would do anything to keep him from any harm, for him to never sob again 

"You are a good child already Simon, but we promise we will try our best to be good parents to you" Will muttered on Simon's shoulder, hugging him closer to him, Nico knew they didn't have to swear on the river styx for that

* * *

"Hi, I'm home" Will said as he crossed the door, but immediately felt something was off, the house was too quiet, since Simon's arrival, _quiet_ was not something he was used to, he had just taken off his shoes when he realized what was happening, he turned fast before he could scream "A monster! NO!" 

"Grrrrr roarrrrr" Simon had jumped on top of him, but Will's quick reflexes catch him on his arms making him burst in laughter at his child strong efforts to give him a tickle attack with his small hands "Surrender before the monster of tickles roarrr roarrr"

"Oh no! There's only way to win this battle, to win the monster in his own game" Will said rushing themselves to drop Simon on the couch and tickle him making him shake in laughter 

"No, dadda!!!" Simon could barely talk between his laughter "I need help, please!!! Monster daddy please help me!!!" Will could barely process the words before he felt someone else slipping his hands over his ribs making him fall next to Simon laughing harder 

"No one attack my baby monster" Nico said standing over Will, defeating his poor attempt to stop him tickling him 

"Roarrr you can't defeat us dadda, you better surrender now" Simon was saying sliding next to Will to help Nico keep tickling him 

"Okay, okay, I surrender please stop" Will said wallowing himself, after a few seconds Nico stopped 

"Okay, I guess dadda lost the battle" Nico said sitting next to him and calming his laugh too, while Will was trying to catch his breath to sit straight, once he was calmer he greeted Nico with a chaste kiss on the lips 

"Yes we won!" Simon said jumping on Will's lap to hug him as a greeting "How was your day at work today dadda?"

"It was good, thank you for ask" Will said leaning his head against the sofa, feeling Nico's arm wrapping around his shoulder while he stroke Simon's hair softly "What about yours?" 

"It was fun, today at school we started learning about two digits divisions and then aunt Annabeth went to the bookstore today and told me two digits divisions are super important if I wanna be an architect like her" Simon said beaming, almost jumping on his place with his excitement 

"Oh that's nice" Will said planting a kiss on Simon's temple "I miss Annabeth I haven't seen her in a while" Will said now facing Nico 

"We literally saw the whole gang on dinner like two weeks ago!" 

"I know, so much time" Will whimpered and pouted too much to be real 

"You are such a drama queen" Nico rolled his eyes with a playful grin lingering on his lips "I'll call them all to have dinner again soon" 

"Thank you" Will said giving him another peck, and his stomach decided that was the perfect time to remind him that he haven't eaten anything since noon 

"Talking about dinner... let's have some" Nico said standing up and lifting up Simon on his arms and offering Will's his hand to walk together to the dinning table. Nico have made one of Will's favorites -though to be honest, anything that Nico prepared was Will's favorite, so they proceeded to had dinner like they have been doing from the past two years since they adopted Simon. They talked about each other's days, Simon rambling more than them, but they couldn't seem to mind at all to hear their child talk about anything that makes him feel happy.

After dinner and dessert, they all went to their respective rooms to get ready for bed, on weekends they could watch a movie or some cartoons that Simon liked, but since it was school night they prompted to go to sleep early "Tickle monster is already tugged on his bed" Nico said entering back their room were Will was in bed reading a book, he made a small pout that Nico managed to catch "What is it?"

"You are the fave dad, you said I would be the fave dad" Will said crossing his arms on his chest and exaggerating his pout, Nico laughed knowing he was just being dramatic and looking an excuse for Nico to pamper him 

"That's not true, I'm his fave daddy, but you are his fave dadda" Nico said jumping on bed and getting under their covers to cuddle closer to Will, whom fake annoyance didn't last long when he felt Nico's arms surrounding him and tangling their legs together 

"You only say that so I don't get sad and reject you when you try to get lucky tonight" Will joked with a teasing tone that made Nico's insides boil 

"You know me so well" Nico said between laughter planting kisses on Will's neck, the blonde giggled and threw his head back to give his husband more room to trace his lips over his skin, Will let a small gasp go out as he felt his heart start to go faster "So... I've been doing some thinking" 

"Don't tell me you are doing all this to make me agree on some stupid plan like the last time, Nico" Will laughed as he pushed Nico slightly back to look at his face and try to read his expression 

"It was not stupid" Nico tried to argue 

"Sure, because getting a snake pet to our child is genius" Will rolled his eyes 

"It didn't have to be a snake, but it would be definitely cooler than Matteo's lizard" Nico was referring to his sister Hazel and Frank's child who had gotten a lizard for his birthday, and Nico and Simon were obsessed with it when they first saw it, but Will turned down their idea pretty quickly, Will only grunted and rolled his eyes harder this time at Nico's complain "Anyways... that's not what I was thinking" 

"So what is on your mind Mr. di Angelo?" Will said, a playful grin on his face while he looked adoringly at Nico's eyes and brushed his hair away from his face softly 

"I was thinking how good we're doing right now, you are director of the hospital and have a great schedule and I just opened the third bookstore, it's been a while since I've had nightmares and I know my death vibe is not as bad as it use to be, so..." 

"So...?" Will asked with a confused smile, he had an idea what Nico was trying to say but he didn't want to rush into conclusions and make things awkward later 

"Maybe, we could try again for a baby, I think Simon would be a great older brother" Nico said completely nervous, they have never talked about getting more than one child, but seeing Simon interact with Annabeth and Percy's baby made him want to see that more often, also Jason and Piper had a baby not long ago and neither of them was perturbed by Nico's presence, so he was feeling quite positive about being around babies more, plus, he had to admit babies were quite adorable. Will's face was unreadable for a second, he was looking at Nico's carefully, like if trying to check he wasn't in fact joking "Only if you want I know two kids are a huge responsibility, we don't have to decide that quite now I just wanted to share what was on my mind, plus it might only be baby fev..." 

Nico's rambling was cut off by Will's lips on his, it took him a second to answer the kiss back, but once he managed to reaction, he could felt the smile tugging on Will's lips "Oh my god babe, I would love that, a baby, yes, yes, yes, I would love another baby with you so much, you are the best dad ever, i would literally have a full soccer team with you if you ask me" Will was saying between kisses, Nico couldn't help but giggle at his husband reaction 

"Okay, okay... let's go with a team for doubles on tennis for now" Nico agreed answering back Will's kiss

"But I call dibs on favorite dad for this one" Will pointed at Nico serious, but they both knew he was joking when couldn't handle more than a few seconds before they got carried in another wave of giggles that slowly died away while they started to melt more and more in their kisses, the things were getting heated until the baby monitor they had on their bedroom for cases of emergency started to sound 

"Dad, I had a nightmare" Simon's voice sounded there making them both frown, even after all those years Simon still had bad dreams about some terrible experiences he had to endure on his childhood, Nico knew first hand how that could mess up with someone, so he was always quick to answer his call 

"Going there" Nico said loud to make Simon listen from his room 

"Can dadda come tonight please? I'm cold" Simon didn't like to talk about his nightmares and they didn't like to pressure on him, but they knew some nightmares let him feeling chilly, and what better than having the human personification of the sun as dad for those cases 

"On my way baby!" Will shouted standing up

"Oh... so you are taking my place as favorite, can't believe this treason" Nico said putting a hand over his chest and sighing over dramatically 

"Yes, I am, and our new baby too, you can get a plant or a pet" Will said putting on his sleepers and walking away 

"So is that a green light for a snake pet?" Nico asked teasingly making Will turned around just when he reached the door glaring back at him as saying _not on this fucking lifetime_ , which only made Nico laugh harder and drop back on the bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about how he wouldn't mind to actually get to form a football team as long as it was next to Will.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a huge fan of pjo and solangelo is def my fave ship, I wanted to write about them for a longggg while ago so I hope it doesn't suck, my native language is spanish so im sorry if there's too many gramatical mistakes, anyways any feedback will be more than welcome and hope you liked it !


End file.
